Nos in our Blood
by chadbaby14
Summary: This is Jamie's story ( I rewrote it!)
1. Family

Jamie Marie Toretto/ age: 18/ hair light brown/ eyes green/ Dom's and Mia's little sister  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the people's....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone, my name is Jamie Toretto. My big brother is the King of street racing, and my big sister is one of the best rolemodels ever! This is my story.....  
  
  
  
Every morning I wake up to the fresh smell of Mia's cooking, and the smell of Nos and gasoline. Luckily, I'm already out of high school, yay, but the only bad part is... I have to work at the family store. Oh, my family is made up of 6 people. They are...  
  
Dom- Older Brother, street racer, and good with cars! Age; 25  
  
Mia- Older sister, in college, and is like a mother to me. Age; 22  
  
Vince Santana- older brothers best friend, Like an older brother to me, and hot tempered, street racer. Age; 25  
  
Letty Johnson; Older brothers girlfriend, Mia's best friend, Like an older sister to me, very pretty, street racer. age; 23  
  
Leon Carr- Older brothers friend, very funny, listens to my problems, street racer. Age; 24  
  
Jesse Thomson- MY best friend, sweet and caring, always has a plan, street racer. Age; 19  
  
That is my family! Yeah, I know what your thinking, "what about a mom and dad?" Well, my dad died while racing when I was 14, and my mom died a little while after I was born of cancer. Short after my dad died, my brother went to jail for two years, why, because he nearly killed a guy. So mia, vince, and letty took care of me. Then Leon and Jesse showed up. Well, Jesse didn't really "show up" he went to grade school, middle school, and part of high school with me. But he dropped out of high school when he was 16. He said, "It was just to hard with my A.D.D., I couldn't get it!" Yeah right! He 's still is a math qiuz thoe, and he can find anything about anyone or anything on the web! Leon, well Leon is Jesse's friend, and great with cars, so he was hired, along with Jesse. The shop is great! I love being able to go in there and fix up cars! Especially the ones that are for racing! Like Jesse always says' " You and your brother both have a gasoline tank as a brain and Nos in you blood." We'll the Nos in our blood is true! All of us Torettos love the feeling of being behind the wheel! It's is the one of the few things that make me happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Life styles of the rich and famous

Please review!~*  
  
I can't wait till I'm 19! Everyone gets their first car then! Whooooo! I'm starting to scare myself, I'm actually acting.. Preppy! I'm starting to like it when Mia has classes and V. lets me eat all the sugar I want! I must be driving people crazy! Time to go to the garage and bug the guys!  
  
*at the garage*  
  
Hi Guys- Jamie  
  
Oh no, she backs! Head for the hills!- Leon  
  
CHAD 911! CHAD 911! - Jamie  
  
Jesse- you have some serious problems! 5 minutes later* I'M GONNA GET FREE!!!!_ jaime She's at it again dom!-vince Just let her be.._ Dom * I'MA MANAIC!!! MANNNAICC!!!!-Jamie Well. I'ma gonna go get some food, what do you all want?- Leon KFC!- Jesse Ok, then I'll be back!_ leon 30 minutes later* KFC ya know what I mean!?-Jamie * Had some chicken.. It was finger lickin!- Jamie * AHHH!!! INSANE COWS!!!!_Jesse Moo- Jamie * MY BOLONA HAD A FIRST NAME, ITS OSCAR DE LA HOYA!- Vince * They talk about robbing famous people... DONT GET ANY IDEAS!!!.. I dont know any famous people- Leon * I pressed all the buttons brainaic!! Do something you cycoptic Jacka**- Dom We Officaly HAVE A CHAIR PROBLEM!-Jesse I feel like a freaken harlem globe trotter, okay?- Jamie (Mia walks in) Are you guys drunk?- Mia QUICK! RUB OFF UR DNA!- Jesse * AHH! I NEED A HANDY WIPE FOR MY BRAIN!!!- Dom You have a brain?- Mia Haha, very funny. Mia, we're not drunk, just Vince let Jamie have some sugar this morning, and she's a little.. Hyper! " I like to see them spend a week living life out on the streets." Ahhhh! Good Charlotte! Turn it up!!!!_ Jamie Gurl, you have serious MENTAL propblems- Jesse Thank you!- Jamie 


End file.
